Awakening
by Neo Karasu
Summary: Waking up can be good or bad. Slash. CharlieXSawyer
1. Your eyes

Title: Awakening

This is slash, MXM so if you no likey, you don't have to read and complain to me.

**Summary: **Charlie wakes up in Sawyer's arms and from then on out, it gets awkward.

Charlie's thoughts after crash

Darkness. While his corporeal self was sleeping, Charlie's mind was racing. 'How did this happen?' 'Where am I?' 'Why am I warm?" All these questions were to be answered, but first he had to wake up. Trying to exert his body to do so, Charlie found that he couldn't. It was like he was there, but he could only think.

It was just a plane flight. A simple plane flight like the many he had taken on tours. And yet this one didn't turn out so well. The ride itself now seemed as a distant blur, something from years ago that he couldn't remember.

By now he was getting real sick of not seeing things, or not moving. So with every scrap of willpower in his body, Charlie opened his eyes and saw another man's eyes looking right back into his.

Sawyer's thoughts after crash

'Damn!' Even in his mind he had a foul mouth. 'What god damn stupid thing made the plane crash!' The thoughts in Sawyer's mind were angry, mad, and confused. Angry at his body for not moving, mad at the plane for crashing, and confused as to where he was?

And why did it feel like he was hugging something? 'Probably a rock.' His mind thought, giving an excuse as he figured they were on an island. 'Then why is it warm?' his logic asked. Probably a person.

And so as Charlie was about to do, Sawyer exerted his own will and opened his eyes to see in fact a person. A man. And seconds later, that man opened his own eyes so that they were both 'gazing' into each other's eyes.

And now comes consciousness

Neither man could move from the position they were in. Sawyer's arms were wrapped protectively around Charlie and Charlie was cuddled against the other man. Although they both wanted to move, they still couldn't, and maybe, just a bit, a part of both of them didn't want to move.

Charlie's mind was sort of…blank. He didn't really know what to think of being held by another man. It was different from all the women he had been with because unlike them, this hold was strong, warm, and protective. And besides, most women he _had_ been with, he never went out with long enough to actually hold them.

Sawyer on the other hand was racing in his thoughts. He was tough, and in his mind he kept saying 'I'm not gay!' But yet again, along came that little part, the part of him that liked holding the other man. It was like he had a need to protect the person in his arms, and he could feel his warmth and the heartbeat of the other man. It was comforting.

Though the time they spent looking at each other seemed longer, it was only about five seconds before that changed. Noises from other people came, shouts for survivors.

Sawyer then decided to move, as he had a greater will to move before anyone found them like this. So focusing his energy and with a grunt, he rolled over and forced himself into a sitting position.

Charlie watched as Sawyer sat up and though he was glad no one would question them as he heard the people too, he wanted the warmth back. Then again, he probably should get up. So with a grunt of his own, he stretched out and sat up, resting on an elbow.

Charlie was the first to speak and he said "We don't have to tell anyone that we were like….that, do we?" "Oh, no!" Sawyer replied quickly. "We definitely don't have to." And with that, the Texan stood up with some effort.

Even though the situation was awkward, Sawyer offered a hand to Charlie to help him up. Charlie got to his own feet and replied softly "Thanks." His eyes were kept down to the ground, because he didn't want the other man to see the slight blush on his face.

Sawyer stood there for a second in silence before he said to Charlie "We should probably go help the other people look for survivors." Charlie looked up and replied "Yeah, I guess." They both set off towards what looked like the largest gathering of people.

As they got closer, Sawyer saw the person who was directing people, Jack. The doctor spotted Him and Charlie and jogged over asking Sawyer "Are you two alright? Did you see any other people where you were?" Sawyer shook his head, replying "No, we're fine. And I didn't see anyone else over there." As he was talking he gestured where they came from so if Jack wanted to double-check, he could. Jack nodded at his response and said "Could you go out to help look for more people? Just bring them back here." Sawyer nodded and said "Yeah."

Charlie had been standing back a few feet from the conservation and when Sawyer finished talking to Jack, the doctor noticed him and added to Sawyer "You should go with that guy there, don't want anyone getting lost."

Charlie blushed slightly again, though his face was dirty so no one probably noticed. Jack ran off to help someone else so Sawyer and Charlie were there standing alone in an awkward silence before Sawyer said "We'd… better get going." And so he began walking off in the direction of the jungle, Charlie following a few feet behind.

Well there's the first chapter of the story. I'll be posting more chapters even if I get no reviews, but said reviews are still nice. Thanks for reading!


	2. Softest Spot

**Lost slash fic**: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own the show; otherwise it would be a lot more…..fun.

Charlie and Sawyer are now awake, and their trip into the jungle might be a little weird.

The two men soon entered the outskirt of the jungle and ahead of them lay a large amount of trees and humidity. After a little bit of silence, Sawyer finally broke by saying "I'm Sawyer, by the way. Just so you know." "Oh." Charlie replied "I'm Charlie." Sawyer nodded that he heard and then the silence continued.

Charlie couldn't stop thinking about earlier. Maybe it was the drugs or something, but he almost felt like giggling as he said Sawyer's name over and over in his mind. Yeah, it _was_ probably the drugs. And so he did, he let out a giggle.

Sawyer looked over to Charlie as the other man let out a giggle so he gave him an odd look and asked "What're you giggling 'bout?" Charlie blushed slightly. I guess Sawyer had heard the giggle. "Oh, it's nothing. Sorry about that." And so they continued walking.

After another minute or so, Sawyer swore he heard something. To stop Charlie, he put his arm out in front of him, resting against the other man's chest. Charlie froze at the touch from Sawyer and began to blush furiously. Luckily, Sawyer was intently listening for something and didn't see. He heard…a woman. "There's someone near. Let's go!" he said. Then he looked over to see his hand still touching Charlie and he blushed as well.

When Charlie saw that Sawyer was blushing too, he almost giggled again. Sawyer just pulled his hand back and mumbled that they should get going. Charlie quickly hid his almost giggle as he also heard a woman, she sounded in pain. The two continued forward until they clearly heard the cries "Please, help! Please!" They stopped running when they saw a woman sitting against a tree. She was pregnant, about 8 months.

As the woman saw the two, she breathed out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh my god!" Thank you!" came gasped thanks from her. Sawyer leaned down and asked "Are you okay? Are you bleeding?" She shook her head "I'm pretty sure I'm fine. Are there other people?" Sawyer nodded "There are other people now, looking for other survivors." He stood a moment, thinking. "Ok, come on up now." He offered her a hand, "We need to get you back to the beach." The woman nodded "Of course. And by the way, my name's Claire."

Claire was helped up and the three of them set off, although it was at a slower pace. Charlie for some reason had been silent. It didn't seem like Sawyer needed help anyway, so he just stayed quiet as the other man had helped Claire. He looked over and saw Sawyer, Claire's arm around him, helping the pregnant woman. That was something he admired in the gruff man, he was always strong. Strange that such admiration could come after an hour or so of knowing him.

After about fifteen minutes they arrived back to the beach and saw more people than before, now seeming to gather under orders of Jack. The three of them joined the group and Jack ran over when he saw Claire, noticing her pregnancy. "Are you alright?" he asked Claire. "Did you fall or anything?" While Jack was checking Claire and her baby's health, Sawyer and Charlie wandered off a bit.

They stopped just outside of hearing of other people and Sawyer said "Thanks for helping me, I guess." He was really just being polite towards Charlie since he knew that in reality, Charlie had barely done anything. "Oh, you're welcome I think." Charlie replied. Since they were standing still, Charlie began to feel the fatigue of the day's events. That, along with the drugs from earlier, made him sway on the spot.

Sawyer watched as the other man looked about to fall over. And Charlie did, the fall sending him backwards. With a small grunt of surprise, Sawyer's instincts kicked in and he dashed behind Charlie and slowly sat down on the sand. Sawyer sighed in relief and he looked down to see Charlie peacefully sleeping, while then realizing the compromising position they were in. Charlie now lay with his body pressed into Sawyers, his head just below Sawyer's chin.

Sawyer began to blush, wondering why it seemed to end up with Charlie in his arms. A gentle breeze cam across them both from the sea and Sawyer sighed again, this time with content. It was odd that while everything had pretty much gone down the hole, he was able to find satisfaction in this one thing. The fading light of the sunset seemed to make the sand shine, adding to the overall calm.

And then the calm was broken as Jack jogged over to check on the two. "I was just coming over to see if…oh, never mind, I'll leave you two alone." He said and trailed off, getting the wrong idea. Sawyer blushed and hurriedly said "No, now wait a sec! This isn't what it looks like!" "Whatever you say." came Jack's reply with a smug smile on his face. "It's going to be night soon so try and find what shelter you can, tomorrow I hope we can build some shelter, though it looks to be pretty warm tonight." He added on a more serious note. Sawyer nodded and then turned back to the sea he was gazing at as Jack left.

After a minute or so of the calm ocean air on his face, Sawyer decided that they should probably get some sleep. He looked around for something they could sleep in and settled on a small cave by the sea. Sawyer shook Charlie gently, seeing if he would wake up. After a little prodding, the other man got up groggily. Sawyer didn't talk to him, he just gave him an arm to help him up and they set off for the cave.

As they were walking, Charlie looked over to see Sawyer's face, a serious look across it. "Ummmm, did I fall asleep back then?" he asked Sawyer. Sawyer looked over and gave a little chuckle "Yeah, ya did, I had to wake you myself." Charlie blushed a bit at having fallen asleep like that, though he probably would've blushed more if he knew that he had been in Sawyer's lap!

After a minute or so, they reached the cave. "Well, this is where we're sleeping for the night, so make your self comfortable." Sawyer announced. Charlie surveyed the small area they had and settled on a patch of sand. At least it was smaller than a rock. As he started for the spot though, Sawyer darted past him and lay down on it before him.

"Hey! I was gonna sleep there!" Charlie yelled at Sawyer. Sawyer just shrugged "Ya snooze ya lose. Or, in this case, I snooze." He chuckled at his own joke. Charlie stood there fuming for a second before thinking of a plan. All of a sudden, he began to sway on spot, just like he had before. Only this time, he was faking it.

Sawyer watched as yet again, Charlie swayed and he readied himself for the inevitable fall of the other man. Sawyer felt the familiar warmth of Charlie come back into his embrace and he looked down to see him asleep again. He blushed slightly as this was the third time today! After a moment's debate, he decided against shoving Charlie off, and with a sigh, he closed his own eyes.

When Sawyer closed his eyes, Charlie smiled silently to himself, looks like he got the softest spot after all.

Well there ya go, the second chapter. Hope you liked it! Please R&R!


	3. Fishing Trip

**Lost Slash Fic: **Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own it.

Hmmmm, I have no clue as to what to do, so let's see where this goes.

Charlie woke up alone, curled up into a little ball. He opened his eyes a crack and saw that Sawyer had left the cave. He pouted a little to himself, he was cold. Gaah, what was he thinking? Did he really expect for the other man to stay around with him, holding him like that? A sigh escaped his lips as he wondered why he was feeling this way.

As if on cue, Sawyer walked through the cave entrance, two halves of coconut shells in his hands. "Drink up." He said simply, handing Charlie one of the water filled halves. Charlie nodded and took a drink, enjoying the taste of water and not drugs. Sawyer sat down on a rock and asked him "Are you okay? You sort of passed out a coupla times last night." Was this….worry that he was showing? It was, and Sawyer was as confused about these feelings as Charlie.

Charlie thought a moment, debating on whether or not to tell Sawyer about the drugs. "I…guess I was just really tired from the crash and all." He lied, trying to smile slightly. Sawyer responded with an "Ok." He took a sip of his own water before going back to his own thoughts. Charlie sat in the silence, finding that it grew so awkward that he brought up conversation "So do you know if everyone else is okay?" he asked, referring to the other people on the island, under the leadership of Jack.

Sawyer replied "Yeah, looks like they got their heads together. They've already got a camp set up." He could've stayed with the others at the camp, yet he chose to stay with Charlie, why? Charlie seemed to read his mind to an extent "Why did you stay with me then?" he'd actually pretty much blurted it out since he didn't know why he said it.

Sawyer was a little surprised about the question and hesitantly answered "I guess I just….was…worried about you." He said the last part rather quietly. It wasn't like him to admit such feelings, especially to another man. "Oh." Charlie replied a little confused. "Ummm, do you think we should go to the camp and sleep there?" he continued.

"Well, I guess if you want to." Sawyer replied. Why was he saying this? It was liked he wanted to stay with Charlie alone in this cave. Then again, a part of him did want that. "We can stay here." Charlie said, sensing what Sawyer meant when he asked. He smiled a bit to himself, now beginning to realize the feelings he had.

Sawyer actually smiled a little as well. "Good. I mean…yeah…." He trailed off, trying to hide his happiness. "We should probably go talk with that Jack guy then." He said, standing up to change the subject. "Okay then." Charlie said, standing up as well. Sawyer walked out onto the beach, Charlie following, in the direction of the camp. It was a few minutes of a walk so it was mostly awkward silence.

Sawyer was trying to thin of how to tell Jack that Charlie and he would stay in the cave alone without sounding suspicious. He'd probably make up some crap about how they're already settled in, and that it'll be easier for just two people to live alone.

During the walk, Charlie was thinking about all of his feelings. It seemed like the feeling was mutual from Sawyer, but Charlie was never good at figuring stuff like that out. It was just that when they first woke up together, he'd felt a…connection, or something corny like that. And despite having a reputation as a ladies-man, he'd been a little…curious some nights.

They neared the camp to see many people moving about, tents already up. Sawyer led them over to where Jack's tent was to see him treating a few minor wounds. They waited until he was done with his current patient to tell Jack. Sawyer stepped forward and with as serious a face as he could muster, he told Jack "Charlie and I are gonna live out in that cave by ourselves. I suspect you'll probably want us to help around the camp and we will, but we'll sleep in the cave." Jack listened and took this in, looking from Charlie to Sawyer. "Well, as long as you do help, I see no problem with that." He smiled to himself afterwards, sensing the feelings between the two.

Sawyer frowned slightly when Jack smiled, but decided to leave it. "Well then, is there anything you'd like us to do?" he asked. It was odd how he used 'us' instead of 'me and Charlie'. Jack thought for a moment and said "Well, you two can be head of our fish-catching. Actually, you'll just be testing to see if any fish are out there. Maybe it's good food, maybe it's not. I'll leave it to you as to how you'll catch them." Charlie and Sawyer both nodded before Jack went back to his work.

The two left the tent and Sawyer said "I suppose we should get wood to make spears." Looking around until he found a machete in the camp. Charlie replied "O…ok." Being a rock star, he hadn't done actual work in a long time. Sawyer led them out to the jungle, looking for the lightest, thinnest bamboo branches. Charlie just watched as the other man cut down two branches and sharpened them expertly.

Sawyer handed Charlie one of them and said "I do hope you know how to catch a fish with this." Charlie felt a little offended. It seemed like Sawyer assumed he'd never done anything like that before. "Of course I have." He replied, taking a spear. That was a lie.

Sawyer only shrugged and headed for the beach, Charlie still following. They continued along until they got to a good spot, or as judged by Sawyer. "We'll hunt here." He announced, stopping at a spot by a rock formation jutting out into the water. The Texan pulled off his shirt, revealing his tan, muscular body. Charlie blushed as he saw this, momentarily staring before taking his own shirt off. Though it was only a brief glance, Sawyer also took a moment to admire the other man's body.

They waded out into the surf and Sawyer immediately began scanning the shallows for fish. Seeing as how he had no clue what to do, Charlie mimicked Sawyer, trying to look for anything resembling a fish. Suddenly, Sawyer shot out with his spear, a fish on the end. "Haha!" he said triumphantly, putting his fish on a spot on the rock. Charlie watched and tried to remember how Sawyer had done that. As luck would have it, he spotted a fish of his own and carefully stalked up to it before stabbing out with his spear. Of course, he missed by foot and the fish swam off. "Damn!" he yelled out in frustration.

Sawyer looked up for a moment to see Charlie failing at his catch. A small smile crept on his face and a chuckle could be heard. Charlie fumed for a moment before looking in the waters again.

A few minutes went on with Sawyer having caught four more fish and Charlie still at zero. At the umpteenth "Dammit!" from Charlie, Sawyer asked the other man "Are you sure you've done this before?" "Of course I have!" Charlie snapped back, the lie quite obvious. "Ya know, I could just teach you how. It's not that hard. "He offered, trying to be friendly.

Charlie was about to snap back again when he realized that Sawyer was being nice. "Oh…I guess so." He replied, now rather timid. Sawyer put his own spear up on the rock before wading over to Charlie. "Okay, first you need to find a fish." He instructed, standing behind the other man. Charlie obeyed and after a minute, he spotted one. "Ooo, there's one. "He whispered. "Okay, now take your spear," Sawyer took Charlie's hand in his own, guiding his spear, "and you have to thrust as quickly and hard as you can." Charlie nodded, now beginning to blush when he felt how close their bodies were. Sawyer helped Charlie with the motion and there was now a wriggling fish on the end of the spear. "I did it!" Charlie cried triumphantly. "Good job." Sawyer said smiling.

He also blushed now as he realized that he was still holding Charlie's hand and was pressed against him. "Ummmm." He said, back away a little. "Thank you!" Charlie cried again, hugging Sawyer now. Both men were a little shocked as Charlie continued to hug Sawyer. Both faces were flushed, their bare torsos pressed together, slick with water. Sawyer timidly returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Charlie for a second before backing away a bit. "We should get back to fishing." He said, clearing his throat before going off for his spear. "Oh…yeah." Charlie replied, somehow disappointed. What did he expect though, for Sawyer to kiss him? Actually…yes.

Fweeeee! There it is! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sure you all want some drama and kissing, so I will try to work in both in the next chapter. Thank you to those who've reviewed and I hope you'll keep reading. Until next time!


	4. Back where we were

**Lost Slash Fic: **Ch. 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Lost…yet. 

Okay, after fishing, they headed back to the cave, hopefully for dramaticness.

------------------------------------­­­­­­­­­

Charlie sat alone in their cave, staring at the small bag of heroin now in his hand. He couldn't escape the drugs, he was too weak. The only thing that kept him from taking them now was Sawyer. No way would he be just a druggy washed out guitarist to him, for now he was made up, he knew that he cared for, if not loved, Sawyer.

Then again, what was stopping him from taking it now, when Sawyer was gone? It'd be easy, just one sniff and then, all his pain would go away. Just as he was about to open the bag, he heard the steps of another person entering the cave. It was Sawyer, holding a few fish on a string. "I gave the rest to Jack." He said, setting them on a rock. In the time Sawyer had entered and began talking, Charlie had already stuffed away the heroin.

"Oh, okay then." He replied a little more quick than usual. Sawyer looked at him odd when he talked abnormally "You ok?" He asked, Charlie's response just a plain nod. Sawyer shrugged, sitting down on a rock, silent. Charlie turned his eyes down to the floor, thinking. 'Does he feel the same? Did I really feel something back in the water?'

Sawyer sighed, standing up again. "Are you hungry now?" He asked. The Texan was hungry, so he'd cook the fish whether Charlie cared or not. "Oh yeah, I could go for food." Charlie replied, taking a second to realize that Sawyer meant to eat the fish. Sawyer nodded again, saying "We'll have to go to the camp for wood; I haven't made a pile for us yet." It felt weird referring to him and Charlie as 'us'. Charlie nodded in reply, standing up to follow Sawyer.

The walk to the camp was yet again silent, neither of the men wanting to talk much. Charlie was just content to walk with Sawyer though if that was all he got to do with him. They soon came to the camp and a few people waved at them. Neither of them knowing many of the people, they just absentmindedly waved back.

A little into the camp, a fire was blazing and they could see what looked like fish in the fire. Jack looked up from his meal and spotted Sawyer and Charlie. "Hey guys! Thanks for the fish." He said, surprisingly upbeat. Charlie blushed a little, responding with "Well, Sawyer was the one who taught me how to fish, thank him more." Sawyer in turn blushed, though it was so light it could be passed off as the heat of the weather.

"Well, whoever caught 'em, thanks." Jack said. "You're welcome to eat with the rest of us." He added, motioning to some of the seats around the fire. Charlie looked to Sawyer, his eyes telling him he wanted to stay. Sawyer just sighed and nodded, being the anti-social person he is.

Charlie sat down by a large fellow. "You want one man?" The guy offered, a skewered fish in his hand. "Yeah, thanks." Charlie replied, eagerly taking a bit out of the food. It was amazing how hungry he was, though a day without food would do that to ya. "I'm Hurly." The large man said a smile on his face. "Hey Hurly, I'm Charlie." He replied, smiling as well. A sigh of relief escaped from Hurly and he said "Good to know I have at least one friend here." Charlie laughed a little at his response, but nodded in agreement.

Sawyer sat down next to a blond girl. Plucking a fish deftly from the fire, he sat back and began to gnaw away at it. The girl next to him silently looked him over, and soon began to stare. "Somethin on my face?" He asked a little bit more acid in his words than intended. He girl blushed slightly, though with anger. "Well excuse me for having eyes." She retorted in a huff. Sawyer chuckled to himself at her outburst. "I'm Sawyer." He stated, being surprisingly talkative. The girl looked back to him, expecting a harsh remark, but was pleased that he was just saying his name. "Oh, I'm Shannon." She replied, smiling a little.

After about 15 minutes, both Charlie and Sawyer had made a new friend. The fish was gone, a multitude of bones laying around, and despite the dreary situation they were all in, everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Charlie and Hurly had talked about stuff like which bands rocked and which ones sucked. Sawyer and Shannon had made basically small talk, almost like what you'd do on a date. The sun had set and the fire was the only source of light, shadows dancing everywhere.

Another ten minutes, and Sawyer stood up, telling Shannon he should get back to the cave. With a disappointed look, she reluctantly said good-bye as Sawyer went over to tell Charlie they were leaving. Charlie nodded and said good-bye to Hurly, promising to find him tomorrow. About five feet into the darkness, Sawyer snapped his fingers and said "Dammit, forgot the wood. Wait right here." He told Charlie running back to the camp. Charlie nodded and sat down on the sand, waiting for Sawyer.

Sawyer ran over to Jack, asking him where the firewood was. Jack pointed him in the direction, telling him there should be enough for Charlie and Sawyer to take. With a nod, Sawyer ran off to the wood pile. After he'd picked up a few pieces, he heard a voice. "Hello there Sawyer." It was a woman's voice. Turning around, he saw Shannon, standing there a few feet off. "Oh, hello. "He replied, trying not to look startled. She had a wry grin on her face and she moved towards Sawyer, almost like she was stalking her prey.

Sawyer pretended not to notice, instead going back to gathering wood. "Why don't you come sleep with me tonight?" She offered, almost in a purr. "No thanks, I got my own lodgings." He replied calmly. She was now right next to him and somehow managed to slip in front of him. "I wasn't asking." She said, leaning up to forcefully kiss him. Sawyer's eyes widened and he instantly threw her off. "What are you doing!" He yelled, backing away. "Oh come on, I know you want it too." She replied, tackling him to the ground, yet again kissing him. Now Sawyer could've easily gotten her off, but he didn't want to hurt her. He struggled lightly, hoping she'd just go.

Charlie had now been waiting for five minutes. Surely it couldn't take that long to gather wood, he thought. He stood up and slipped into camp, heading around until he found Jack. "Where's the wood pile?" He asked him. Jack furrowed his brow "Sawyer already went to get some, but it's that way." He replied, pointing to where the wood was. Charlie jogged off and just as he could see the wood, he could see Shannon kissing Sawyer. While it was Shannon who had kissed Sawyer, it looked nothing like that at all to Charlie. "Sawyer!" He cried out, tears already welling up.

Shannon looked up in surprise, allowing Sawyer to see Charlie standing there as well. Charlie ran off, heading towards the cave. "Shit." Sawyer muttered. Screw not hurting her. With a heave, he threw Shannon off, her body landing hard on the ground. Jumping to his feet, Sawyer ran after Charlie towards the cave.

After a minute of running, Charlie found the cave, sitting on the ground sunkenly. 'Damn what an idiot I was! Why would I even think he'd feel the same?' Came the thoughts as tears poured down his face. 'I thought that maybe…but I was wrong. I'm such a damn idiot.' He cried a little longer, then remembering something. He had something to make this go away. Now, almost as in a trance, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the small bag. The knot came undone, the powder now being poured out onto his hand.

Sawyer rushed into the cave, now seeing Charlie with what looked like crack, ready to sniff it. "Charlie, don't!" He cried, rushing over and trying to wrest it out of his grip. "Why not?" Charlie yelled back, thrashing to get his drugs. Sawyer wrestled with him, finally pinning both of Charlie's arms above his head. Settling himself on top of his body, Sawyer finally asked "Why would you do that?" concern lacing his voice.

"Why? Why? Because I saw you making out with that…that...slut right there at the woodpile!" He replied angrily, tears now beginning to form again. Sawyer looked down at Charlie, his eyes pleading "Charlie, she was the one who tried to rape me. Yes, rape." He replied with a small sigh. Charlie looked back in shock "Oh, she really…you mean. I…" His face was red now with embarrassment. "It's okay; I know what it looked like." Sawyer replied, easing his grip on Charlie's arms. Sawyer looked down to see Charlie's eyes gazing back up into his, much like how he'd seen them after the crash. Charlie's heart was racing, they were very close and Sawyer was on top of him.

As if hypnotized, sawyer began to lean forward, his face going towards Charlie's. Charlie couldn't do much at that point, he knew what was coming. Now Sawyer's lips were mere inches from Charlie's, both of them breathing in the other's scent, aroused by it somehow. And then, contact. Charlie felt how surprisingly soft Saywer's lips were, how smooth they were against his own.

Sawyer's mind was racing, his body filled with lust. What was this…this feeling? It was like if he didn't kiss Charlie he'd die. Their bodies were now pressed together as much as they could, their lips expressing everything they'd been feeling up until then.

Without warning, Sawyer broke the kiss, breathing in heavily, he'd forgotten to breathe. Charlie was panting as well, a grin on his face. Sawyer smiled back at him lightly. "I love you." Charlie breathed out. "I love you too." Sawyer replied, neither of them caring at how fast they were going, for both of them knew that deep down, they'd loved each other from the moment they'd laid eyes on each other.

-----------------------------------------

There, did ya like? I dunno, I think that this could even be a pretty good ending for the fic. How about this, if you guys want more, I'll write more. If not, then it'll be over. Your choice.

Well, I hope you enjoyed another chapter of this hopefully wonderful story. Read and review!


End file.
